Bloodlust
by Bu11etB1iss115
Summary: (No specific summary yet. Possible future chapters)
1. Bloodlust

"Forceful Savior"

by Bu11etB1iss115

"Zero, let me quench your thirst. Please." Yuuki insisted.

I gently wrapped my hand around her shoulder and pushed her away. I couldn't have her near me or else her sweet scent would overcome my sense of smell. Or else I would drink her dry and kill her.

"Listen to me. Stop trying to help me!" I snapped.

She stared at me. Her big brown eyes were full of worry and fear. It's too bad that she never listens. . .she always wins against me.

"Why won't you let me?! You shouldn't have to experience all this pain!" she yelled. Her voice was teetering on the edge between anger and sadness.

Suddenly, a sharp pain grew in my head and my throat dried up. I felt my teeth grow slightly sharper and my eyes flashed a bright red. A groan escaped my lips as I grasped my forehead. The urge was coming back.

"Zero! Stop resisting!" Yuuki cried.

The pain was too powerful and I didn't feel like arguing with her any longer. My grip on her shoulder involuntarily tightened and I jerked her toward me. She gasped at the strength in my yank and pressed herself against my chest. Other than that she showed no fear or surprise.

"Do it. I want to release you from your blood lust." she whispered.

I weakly bent closer to her and moved her short brunette hair out of the way so I could run my tongue up her neck. I felt disgusting. My breath hitched as I slowly moved my tongue back into my mouth.

Nobody was around. It was just us. We were the Guardians at Cross Academy, but our shift was during the night. We usually guarded the walls to the classrooms, which were used by the Night Class after sunset. Nobody but Yuuki and Headmaster Cross know that I'm like the Night Class. . .a vampire. I was turned into one when I was younger, when Shizuka Hio attacked my family. We were vampire hunters and apparently my parents had killed her lover. She was a Pureblood and when a Pureblood bites a human, there is a high probability that they will turn into a vampire.

My lips brushed against Yuuki' flesh and I opened my mouth, drawing my fangs. She still showed no fear. I bit into her, the sound of my fangs piercing her was horrifying. The sweet smell from before was even more powerful now. The blood tasted like chocolate or sugar-filled tea.

"Keep drinking until you're satisfied. I'll be okay." a calm voice muttered. I paid no mind to her voice.

A bit of blood slid down Yuuki's neck and I removed myself from her throat so I could lick up the fresh stream that ran down her neck. I stuck my fangs back into the holes in her throat and continued to lightly suck on her. A small hand wrapped around my own hand and clasped it tightly.

_"Why does she want to hold my hand?" _I wondered as I turned my blood-red eyes to look at her.

"D – don't worry about that." she stuttered. Her eyes began to droop and she leaned against me as if she was losing her strength in her legs.

_"Stop Zero, stop!"_ I warned myself.

My heart and mind told me to stop, but my body told me otherwise. I wrapped my arms around her and shut my eyes as I dug deeper into her neck.

_"Damn it!"_

The lust. It overpowered me and Yuuki wasn't doing anything to stop it. This time, I had to stop myself. I mustered as much strength as I could to try to remove my mouth from her. The lust kept urging me to suck the life out of her. It wouldn't leave me alone.

That's when the thought of life without her entered my mind. I imagined myself sitting in my room with some of her belongings scattered at my feet. I was staring at the photo she and I took on my first day of high school.

_"Don't forget how lost you'll be without her."_ I reminded myself. This is what caused me to break my hold.

Yuuki's eyes immediately shut and she fell completely limp into my arms. Luckily she was still breathing. Her neck was still spilling blood, but I was able to clean that up easily. I kissed the spot on her neck where I had sucked on her blood then carefully placed a bandaid on it.

"I'm so sorry, Yuuki. I hope you'll be okay by morning." I whispered as I placed her on the ground and laid her against the wall.

I took her place, as well as keeping mine and watched guard the rest of the night. I wasn't gonna let anything happen to Cross's precious little Night Class, but I _deffinitely_ wasn't letting anything harm Yuuki. She was more than just a friend, you could say she was more like an unwanted savior. If it weren't for her, I would have become a completely uncontrolable beast. I owe her my life. . .


	2. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

Hello everybody, I hope your Labor Day rocks! I would really like to apologize for my lack of updates these last couple of weeks. I'm trying to focus on school, and I've been hooked on playing my Xbox instead of trying to keep you guys interested. I really hate that I haven't stayed focused enough and I want to make it up to you somehow, so I will give you some updates:

I have started chapter 4 for my Lollipop Chainsaw fanfic, "You Made a Wrong Choice, Starling"! I haven't exactly planned out what is going to happen in the future chapters of this story but I'll write it as I go, hopefully impressing you guys at least a little.

I have decided that I will do two more chapters for my Soul Eater oneshot, but each one will be adifferent ship such as Tsubaki/Black Star and Liz/Kid (I honestly see this as _such _a potential couple!).

I may write more for my Vampire Knight oneshot, but putting Zero and Yuuki in different situations to fit the more implied romance rather than forcing them together. I noticed that this picked up a small amount of followers and I don't want them following this for nothing!

Depending on if I get back into Kingdom Hearts or not, I may try that little story about Aqua again~!

I hope to broaden my horizons and maybe write fics for a few movies I got into, maybe even Star Wars in the future!

And _lastly_, I know I have constantly tried different writing styles for that old Zombies fic I wrote and I'm sure the constantly changing storyline got quite annoying, but I have decided I'm bringing that back later! My best friend and I have decided to co-write it, both of us writing a chapter then I will post both the same day (hopefully) I figured that this will be much easier and I give props to my friend for coming up with the first chapter about the OC that _she _created in the past versions of this story, "In Our Darkest Hour", Alouette Du Nuit~! I'm so thankful to have her working with me on this and encouraging me to not give up on the dream of continuing my very first and most successful fanfic. LOVE YOU, ALI (If you got to read this)!


End file.
